No Rest For The Wicked
by okiesmokes
Summary: It was a pretty routine morning for Sasuke Uchiha. Everything went as it normally did as he made his way to work. That is, up until a good looking blond man put a gun up to his head.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**Author's Note:** This is a short introductory chapter. Future chapters will be longer.  
**Summary:** It was a pretty routine morning for Sasuke Uchiha. Everything went as it normally did as he made his way to work. That is, up until he got stiffed a by good looking blond man.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in one of the best moods he'd ever experienced. It was extremely rare for the brunet to be so content, especially on a Monday. It was 6:30 in the morning meaning he was on the verge of running late but he wasn't about to let that ruin his mood.

He had exactly thirty-five minutes to get ready and head off to work. He hated having to rush so he usually made it a point to always wake up around 5:30 on weekdays, so that he could shower and enjoy a fresh cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. Unfortunately for him, he only had enough time to take a quick shower and get dressed before leaving. He wasn't really a breakfast person to begin with, so skipping it this once wasn't an issue.

As he made his way to the bathroom he snatched up a towel and threw it over the side of the shower door. After examining his face in the mirror for stubble, he decided shaving could wait another day or two. Besides, he was a fairly smooth skinned man. Unlike most guys his age who had hairy arms, legs, and faces, his skin was silky; which worked out well considering his pale complexion.

Stepping into the shower, he turned the water on full blast and shivered as the water went from shockingly cold to warm. Once he finished washing his body and hair he swiftly dried himself off and threw on a pair of boxers and black dress pants.

It was ten minutes until seven and he was still only halfway done with his morning routine. Panicking, he threw on a white button up shirt and ran back into the bathroom. There wasn't enough time for him to dry his hair so he ran his fingers through it instead, pretending as if he was applying gel into it. His hair always dried the same way no matter if he dried it himself or let it air dry. Going to work with semi-wet hair wouldn't kill him, so he rolled his eyes and scurried back into his room before throwing on a pair of socks and shoes.

As he buttoned up his shirt, threw on a jacket, and grabbed his things, an idea that would solve his small problem popped into his head. Instead of driving to work like he always did, he could simply take the bus to the stop one block away from his workplace and explain to his employer that his car broke down. It was an excuse he'd yet to use. Albeit, he never had a reason to have to come up with excuses until now. What made his idea even better was the fact that he could read his newspaper on the way there and possibly grab a cup of coffee from Starbucks.

He mentally face-palmed at the fact that he hadn't thought of the obvious solution until now.

Snatching up his newspaper, he turned his heal and jogged over to the bus stop just in time to get on. When he sat down he placed his things on the floor between his feet so that no one would have the chance to snatch them up without being obvious. He didn't care if the only person close enough to him to even consider taking his things was a sixty year old woman. One could never be _too_ cautious.

As he flipped through the newspaper he quickly became bored. There were no enticing articles in the day's issue and he didn't particularly care about sports. And on top of all that, the place smelled absolutely horrid which was causing him to get a slight headache. It didn't matter anyway, the bus would be coming to his stop shortly and he had little time to waste.

He neatly folded the paper and shoved it under his arm before gathering his things and heading to the front of the bus as it began to slow down. Before the doors opened and he stepped off the driver offered him a good morning, only to get a nod in return.

Sasuke wasn't the most talkative person in the world when it came to strangers, unless he had something important to say. Then again, he wasn't very quiet either. When it came to his colleagues and family; he conversed just as much as any other person would. But when it came to strangers; he wasn't a big fan of small talk. Any other morning the man probably wouldn't have been acknowledged at all.

As he stepped off the bus and made his way across the street, he checked his watch and smirked. He was, indeed, already ten minutes late for work meaning he might as well go ahead and order a drink from Starbucks. A few more minutes wouldn't make a difference at this point. If his boss fired him, well, so be it. He'd shown up early for the past year and only used up three sick days. So if the guy wanted to get rid of his most avid employee, then he could have at it.

Sasuke stared up at the menu, ignoring the dazed looks the cashier was giving him and ordered a Caffe Misto. When she handed it to him he placed a ten dollar bill on the counter and began walking away. "Keep the change." He mumbled over his shoulder as he walked out of the shop.

His drink smelled so good and he wanted nothing more than to guzzle it down as soon as possible, but he knew better than to try and take a sip in the midst of the huge crowd he was in. Just as he silently praised himself for being precautious, someone ran into him head on, causing the hot liquid to spill all over the front of his jacket and down his arm.

A small portion of the liquid ran down his exposed wrist causing him to curse in pain. His head quickly snapped up, ready to punch out whoever had ran into him. So much for his good mood.

He snarled and looked to his right; slowly relaxing after seeing the person who'd caused all the trouble. It wasn't a busy woman trying to find her way to work or a small child attempting to catch up with his/her parents. It was a blond man with the most stunning blue eyes Sasuke had even seen. Albeit, his hair was unkempt and all over the place, but his tanned skin and weary smile made up for it. To put it simply: the man who'd fallen over in front of him was _gorgeous_.

The brunet smirked and offered him a hand. The man ginned and took it, quickly getting to his feet. Sasuke couldn't help but inwardly melt at the way his nose crinkled up and eyes sparkled when he smiled.

Sasuke huffed in order to gain his composure. He couldn't let this guy think he was going to get away with this scot-free. If anything the man would have to pay at least half of the dry cleaning bill. It was fair enough. As he opened his mouth to demand payment the man grabbed the bottom of Sasuke's jacket and began rubbing furiously with the sleeve of his shirt. "Shit, I ruined your clothes big time!"

The brunet glared and attempted to pull away when someone bumped into them, causing them to knock heads. "Son of a-." The blond groaned and grabbed the top on his head. "Let's move over there." He pointed and grabbed Sasuke's wrist before pulling him towards a small alley between the two closest buildings.

Sasuke couldnt help but notice how dirty the small street was. Murky water covered every inch of the ground that wasn't occupied by random bits of garbage and mold was growing up the sides of both buildings causing a dense musky smell to fill the air around them.

"Sorry about this, man." The blond smiled nervously and held out a hand. Sasuke looked at him as if he'd catch something if he touched the appendage. Reluctantly, he grabbed the man's hand and shook it. "It's fine." It's fine? What the hell? It was nowhere near fine! His boss was certainly going to have his ass for being so late and covered in coffee stains. And on top of that, this was his favorite outfit!

"I'll pay for the damages. Don't worry." Well, maybe it would be fine after all.

Sasuke grunted in response and shrugged off his jacket. It wasn't unbearably cold outside but the dampness off his clothes was making him uncomfortable. "Let me get that for you… Um?" The blond grabbed Sasuke's jacket and threw it over the side of a large canister.

"Sasuke." The raven offered him as he turned to face the stranger. He rubbed a hand through his hair and mentally groaned after realizing spots of his hair was still wet causing parts of it to lay flat while other parts spiked upward. Of course the one day he decided not to do his hair he'd meet the most good looking guy alive. Besides himself that is. The jacket slowly slid off the can and onto the ground. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked past the man and squatted down to pick up his jacket. "I didn't catch your name?"

He didn't really care who the guy was, but since the man knew his name, it was only reasonable to learn his as well. Yes, he was insanely attracted to the man but he had his career to focus on. And besides, it was obvious the guy was a total goof. They would never get along.

"That's because I didn't throw it." As the man spoke Sasuke could hear a subtle edge to his voice.

Sasuke slowly stood up from his hunched over position and dropped the coat when he felt something cold and hard pressing against the back of his head. Maybe, just maybe, he'd stepped too far back and his head was touching a pipe. He gradually turned his head to the side causing him to stare straight into the barrel of a gun. Immediately, his mind started working overtime.

Here he was, mentally beating himself up for not looking his best in the presence of this stranger, when out of nowhere the guy pulls a gun on him! He should have known with the mood he was in, that something horrible was waiting for him just around the corner.

"Give me everything you've got." The blonds face was stern as he spoke.

Sasuke studied the man's face and posture. How could someone who seemed so innocent and friendly change his entire demeanor so fast? Then again, Sasuke knew all about these sorts of situations all too well. He reached for his back pocket in order to get his wallet when he realized it was in his jacket. He kept an eye on the gun in his peripherals while he bent down to look in his coat pocket. As he did so he noticed a shard of glass lying near the canister. If he moved quickly, he could grab the glass and instantly turn the tables.

"I want your money not your life. But if you try to make a move… I won't think twice, Sasuke."

The brunet ground his teeth at the sound of his name coming from the man's mouth. He quickly snatched up his wallet and began rummaging through it while he stood back up. When he found his cash in the midst of all the receipts he pushed it harshly against the man's chest.

The man stuffed the money in his back pocket and cocked his head to the side after noticing the glare he was now receiving. "Oh come on. You have plenty of money to spare. No reason to get butt hurt over a little pocket change, eh?"

Sasuke stared in amazement at the man before him. Not only had the guy done a complete 180 yet again… But he was now acting as if Sasuke should have given him the money willingly in the first place. Like he earned it and Sasuke didn't need it. This guy had to have some sort of personality disorder. No one was this naive. "You have what you want. Feel free to stop pointing that thing at me." He glanced at the gun then back up to the man.

The blond smirked and took a look at his weapon as well. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I gave you everything I had. There's no reason for you to keep me here."

The man grinned and took a step forward. "Do you ever feel guilty, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the blond quizzically. What the hell was he talking about? If anyone should feel guilty, it should be the guy pointing a gun at an innocent man!

"I asked you a question Sasuke." The blond stepped forward once again causing Sasuke's back to hit the brick wall behind him. He leaned forward so that his mouth was mere centimeters away from the brunet's ear. He made sure to press the gun against Sasuke's stomach to remind him not to do anything stupid. "If I were you, I'd feel guilty." He leaned in a little closer causing his mouth to brush up against his ear as he continued to whisper. "And if I were him… I'd want you _dead_."

Sasuke stood there for a few quick moments, trying to process what he'd just been told. As the words finally registered in his brain he instantly went rigid. His fingernails sank deep into his palms. How could this guy know about _him_? No one was suppose to know about that. No one knew about what Sasuke did.

Or so he thought.

The blond took a step back and removed the gun from Sasuke's side. No longer able to hold in his emotions in the brunet took the small opening and lunged forward. The man instantaneously grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pushed forward causing the raven to fall to his knees.

The man grinned down at him. "You're good Sasuke. But you're not that good." He let go of Sasuke's wrist and took a few steps back. "Yet."

Sasuke panted but refused to look up. "How do you know-"

"I know a lot of things." The blond cut him off midsentence. "I just can't wrap my head around it…" He trailed off and looked towards the street just outside the small alley. People were constantly walking past the opening, not one of them taking even the smallest glance down it. "After all he did for you… And I bet you haven't been to visit him in months?"

Sasuke's head snapped up immediately. "Who are you to judge-" He stopped at the rumbling of laughter coming from the man before him. In the midst of his anger, he'd failed to notice the man had been backing away this entire time.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki... And I have plenty of reasons to judge, Sasuke." He smirked as he continued to stride out of the alleyway and into the street, blending in with the rest of the people.

Sasuke watched as the people passed by. He didn't want to think about what had just happened. To be honest, he still wasn't completely sure what just went on. After twenty minutes of sitting there, replaying the earlier events, his entire disposition changed. His features turned emotionless as he grabbed his jacket and pulled out his cell phone. He swiftly hit the third number on his speed dial and waited for someone to pick up. "It's Sasuke Uchiha; I was just calling to inform you that I won't be coming into work today." He paused a second before changing his mind. "Make that this entire week." He flipped his phone shut, not giving the receptionist a chance to reply.

Naruto Uzumaki just messed with the wrong guy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It was short, I know. The rest of the chapters are going to be a lot longer since I only plan for this to be no more than eight chapters. But that's if you guys want me to continue or not? Let me know if you like this idea and I'll continue it. After posting this, I'm deleting the last story I posted one chapter of since no one seemed to be interested in it. So let me know what you guys think(:  
And yes, I got the idea from the song "Ain't no rest for the wicked". Though, all I'm using from that song was the one line Naruto used.

* * *

**Considering my other stories:  
**_Don't you remember how you got those scars_ – I lost my outline to this story and I plan on trying to make another one sometime next week. So I should have a new chapter out in about two weeks.  
_Walking dead syndrome_ – I wrote half of the next chapter, but there's tons of kinks that I need to work out. I'll post a new chapter to this after I update my other story.

So no, I'm not going to abandon any of them, I swear.


End file.
